Elections
by Synthetic Paradise
Summary: Instead of the daimyo and the council, the title of Hokage depends on the people. Time for elections!
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of the American elections coming up, I will be writing this story. The Sandaime died, and a new Hokage has to take office. But instead of the daimyo and the council choosing the Hokage, it is up to the people of the village. It is time for elections!**

It has been three days since Sarutobi Hiruzen's funeral. Since then, the council allowed the people a few days to mourn. A few days means three or four right? Well that's long enough!

Danzo Last Name, am I the only one who doesn't remember his whole name without looking it up?, appeared on the television screens on Konoha news 13. No seriously, these side characters are almost always called by their first name, their last name is only mentioned a few times! I'll stop now. The villagers stared at the man with sympathy, their imaginations running at possible images of what could lie under those bandages appearing in their head.

"Good morning people of Konoha." Oh, deep scary voice. Screw that, he's probably fucked up in the head like Ibiki. "I know it has been three days since the death of our beloved Hokage," his political advisor stood behind the camera shaking his head, begging him to stop so he won't further ruin his candidacy announcement. "But he is gone now, and needs to be replaced." His advisor face palmed. "I am officially announcing my candidacy for Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato. I vow to bring Konoha to its former glory, to give the people of Konoha better lives, even better than they had before the invasion, and I will take vengeance on those who have taken our Kage away from us."

The hundreds of ROOT agents hid in the houses of those watching the news. The majority of the people were cheering, supporting, and urging his immediate establishment into office. Danzo looked at the wall behind the camera at a screen. A smile came to his face once he saw the number of Danzo supporters.

"I hope you make the right choice and vote for me in three months. My first order of business will be to rebuild our village, along with her economy. Next will be aiding our military to increase its military power. It will be a five step program. First, I will make the graduating standards in the Academy more difficult to overcome, that way we'll have stronger Genin. Next, I'll be banishing certain foods so our ninja will be more healthy."

Meanwhile, Naruto Uzumaki stopped mid bite, a big bowl of ramen on the table in front of him. He was only half paying attention to what was being said, but is now paying full attention at the mention of unhealthy foods. The same with Choji and Choza as they ate a really unhealthy breakfast, Anko as she chowed down on Dango, and Sasuke.

"First foods to go will be unnecessary condiments, like Barbecue ribs." Choji dropped his chop stick full of ribs. "Next is deserts like ice cream and Dango." Choza dropped his popsicle and Anko dropped her Dango stick. "Unhealthy foods like Ramen." Naruto dropped his chopsticks. "While promoting healthy foods like Tomatoes."

Sasuke smirked. "He's alright." He said before taking a bite of his tomato.

"Then I'll-" the door to the studio was kicked open, Anko, Naruto, Choza and Choji rushing in and in front of Danzo on the camera.

In unison they said, "I'm running for Hokage! Dattebayo!" the Dattebayo was only said by Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

I wouldn't say the news spread like wildfire, because it really didn't. More than ninety percent of the population was watching the news at the time, so they there wasn't much news to spread. Only every fourth house didn't hear about the elections, which was quickly taken care of by the gossiping villagers.

Can you imagine it though? Naruto Uzumaki as the Hokage! Oh the humanity!

It is for this reason that Kakashi called an emergency meeting of team seven.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Sakura yelled as she had him by the scruff of his jumpsuit and pressed against a tree.

"S-Sakura-chan, what are so mad about?"

"Do I really need to spell it out? Now that you've joined the election, every Genin in the village now knows that all you need to do to be eligible to run is do be a ninja. The eighteen year minimum no longer has any merit!"

"I couldn't let that old man get rid of ramen. Ramen is in my blood!"

"And Mint ice cream is in mine, and Tomatoes is in Sasuke-kun's, but you don't see us barging into a studio and announcing our candidacy. Now because of you, public opinion requires us to either run too or support you. Our clans give us no choice but to do one of the other!"

"Which is worse?"

"I don't know!"

"C'mon guys break it up." Kakashi said, gently prying the two apart. "Naruto acted on a whim, and there's not we can do to stop it. But Sakura is right Naruto, you've forced their hands and now they have to support and run against you, thanks to their lineage."

"Wait, does Sakura even have a clan?" Sasuke asked, mind searching for the existence of a Haruno clan.

"I'm not sure actually." Sakura said, placing get index finger under her chin. "Kishimoto drew the circle on the back of my dress and assumed it was a clan, like the Uchiha symbol on Sasuke's shirt. I'll Google it later."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Sasuke yelled, looking around in fear of the universe breaking apart. "Besides, why do we have to support him anyways. Just let that Danzo guy win."

"You're his teammates, and part of powerful clans. Maybe." He glanced at Sakura before looking away. "And it wouldn't look good for your reputation. And you can't vote for Danzo, he's pure evil. The things he's done will make you cringe so hard that it'll freeze that way."

"Pft. Whatever, I'm still not supporting the dobe."

 _"Damn. I need to find a way to get him to vote for Naruto. He'll need the support of a major clan like Uchiha. I got it! I'll show him the evil ways of Danzo."_ Kakashi told Sasuke something that'll change the shinobi world forever. "Danzo brainwashed your brother into killing the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke's eyes flared red and his chidori came to life. "I'll kill the fucker!" Sasuke prepared to charge towards the village but Kakashi held him back by the arms.

"No Sasuke, you can't kill him! 1) he's a Kage level shinobi just like Itachi, so you can't beat him at your current level. 2) You could be executed for killing a potential Kage. And 3) Are you fucking mad?!" Sasuke ripped away from Kakashi's grip and stared at the man with desperate, angry, tear filled eyes.

"I can't just let him go Kakashi. He-, He is the cause for all the pain I have! I can't act like I don't know!" the dam broke, and his teammates were the first people to see him cry since his parents. The last Uchiha fell to his knees, his teammates rushing to his side to calm him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. We'll help you get payback. But not by killing him." Naruto said, causing Sasuke top look at him out of sheer curiosity. "I hear his dream is to become the Hokage. If I take that spot instead of him, he'll never be able to become one unless I die. And according to this wiki page," he took our a laptop and pushed a few keys. "The Uzumaki were famous for their long lifespans. He'll be long dead before a new Kage gets chosen! So what do you say: will you help me, help you, by crushing an old man's life long dream." He held his fist out.

Sasuke looked at it for a few seconds before smiling and pounding his own fist against his.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled, throwing his fist in the air. "Let's give that old man what he has coming!"

"A mid life crisis?"

"Exactly!"

Team seven sat there for hours, talking about ways to get the people's vote, and giving Naruto a lesson on politics.

Meanwhile, Anko, Ibiki, Kurenai, and Yugao sat in a dark room watching the video Anko put on the TV. The video consisted of her view on how Konoha should be run. Free dango for everyone, killing tora the cat, a video of Suna burning, and the people beating the fourth Kazekage as if he was a piñata. The video ended, Anko stood up with her arms spread and asked, "Soooo. What do you think?"

"…."

"…."

"….."

"I'd vote for you." Ibiki said as the others stared in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day. The day of Naruto's ad. His team, and the Konoha 12, except for Choji, crowded around his television, waiting for the ad. Not everyone supported him though. Most of them just wanted to be there to see how awful the commercial was.

"So Naruto, what is your approach in the election?" Shikamaru asked as he lies lazily on his couch.

"I'm going for the logical comedic way." Naruto answered. "Sakura found an ancient history book in the public library. It's about this man named Donald Trump and how he won the election using a little bit of logic, appeasing to the people, and comedy to get elected leader of his country." Naruto paused to frown. "Then again he did end up causing what's called World War 3 nearly causing humans to go extinct. Nah I'm sure it'll work."

"All of you quiet!" Sasuke growled, not bothering to take his eyes away from the screen. "It's starting." The screen came to life with Naruto smiling at the camera. For the commercial, the blonde got rid of his orange jumpsuit, exchanging it for a casual blue T-shirt and beige shorts. Naruto stood in his favorite restaurant, restaurant owners Teuchi and Ayame flanking him.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You may know me from all the pranks I've pulled over the years." Naruto sighed as he looked upwards at the ceiling. "Those were pretty good times. Now that I'm a shinobi though, I must take things seriously. Taking things seriously is what allowed me to defeat prodigy Neji Hyuga, and son of the fourth Kazekage and Jinchuuriki of the one tailed, saving the village from utter deduction. Let me show you something." Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a worn out gray leather wallet. He opened it and showed the camera a picture of Danzo from the side, hunched over a table and writing on a sheet of paper. "This is Danzo, one of many running against me. And this, is Danzo on a daily basis." He grabbed a stick and shoved it through the picture where Danzo's ass would be. "A stick in his ass." Teuchi and Ayame pulled out a scale model of the leaf village. "And _this_ is what will happen to Konoha if he becomes Hokage." He grabbed an even thicker stick and rammed it through the model with enough force to rip it in half.

The screen cut to the credit page where Naruto says "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I support this message." And on the screen are the words "Supported by Sasuke UCHIHA. The Uchiha was in all caps and bold. And for the shinobi of the village are the same thing, only with Kakashi Hatake.

"So? What do you think?"

"I think you're going to get shot." Shino replied blandly.

Kiba though laughed and punched Shino a little too hard on the shoulder. "Aw come on, it's hilarious! Lighten up man."

"At least it's better than Danzo's commercial." Ino muttered with a shiver as she recalls the commercial. "I hope I never see that again."

"Way to jinx it pig." Sakura said looking at the TV. "Now the author is going to play it to show us what happened." Because I love my readers, the TV began playing the commercial.

The first thing they saw on the TV was Might Gai in a speedo, his thumb in his mouth and legs spread apart. Although Danzo didn't support this, Gai took some advice from his adversary Kakashi to spread the message of youth to all candidates. This was the result.

"Yosh! I am Might Gai. The dynamic blue beast of Konoha! I'm sure that with the power of youth, we can look past the horribly disfigured Danzo! Just as we look past the hideously deformed face hiding under my eternal rivals mask!" Kakashi was sitting in a bar at the time the commercial happened. Next thing the Jonin knew, everyone had taken out a Kunai and aimed it at his head. At first Kakashi thought it was a surprise attack. Then he saw one man miming pulling down his mask, and Kakashi nearly cried. He never ran so hard on his life.

 _"Just for the record, I don't have a deformed face. I just wanted Gai to stop asking what's under there._ "

 **"What the hell are you doing here?! Get back in the story!"**

"So vote for our not so youthful Danzo, and bring prosperity to our village. Yosh!" the day afterward, Naruto made a public announcement, appearing in the center is Konoha with anti spandex signs, yelling that he hates Gai. He got four percent of the votes from this.

"How wonderful!" Lee says while raising his first in the air and had his eyes on fire. "Gai Sensei is truly a magnificent being. The most youthful of us all! Let us follow his example!" Lee didn't wait for a response from the others. One moment he was there, and the next he was running outside. No one knew what he was planning, but the next day a rickety wooden stand was found in the commercial district selling green spandex suits and speedos.

The next day team seven met at Kakashi's apartment.

"Ok guys. Let's get started. Sakura, what are the stats?" Kakashi started off. Sakura searched through her Manila envelope till she found the sheet of paper she needed.

She put on her red reading glasses and read aloud. "Combined with Naruto's anti Gai-sensei campaign and yesterday's commercial, Naruto has a total of nine percent of the pre-vote polls. If we keep up the commercials that give us positive feedback from the people, I'm sure we'll win the real polls in three months."

"Thank you Sakura. I recommend we continue our current approach, and also appeal more to the civilian population. The ninja population is important, but the civilian will determine our face."

"What do your recommend?" Sasuke asked, his thoughts something along the lines of "the dobe already has the support of the Super Awesome Uchiha Clan, what more do you need?"

"We need to have the support of a civilian clique. Naruto, how is the search for the Haruno coming along." Naruto looked at the corner of the room where four clones sat at the table with laptops, typing away in search for information.

"It's coming!" one of the clones yelled before getting back to work.

Kakashi sighed. "Until then there's not much we can do."

XxXxXxXxXx

Danzo took a look at the sheet of paper the ROOT member hand him and scowled. He only had four percent of the pre-vote polls. He had assumed that with the recent invasion of Suna that the people would immediately want him in office. Turns out they're not that stupid though. Now that multiple people are running, they're willing to wait and watch till the very end on deciding who they're going to vote for.

"Damn that Uzumaki! I might have to resort to dirty tactics if I am to win!"

"But sir, can't you just have the Uzumaki assassinated?" his secretary Juny asked, her gentle hands pouring him a cup of herbal tea. "You've done it before."

Danzo took a sip of the tea, giving a satisfied moan as the taste assaulted his buds, clearing his mind of anger.

"Normally yes, but he is to valuable to lose. He is a Jinchuuriki after all. Heh. The brat might actually win. I can't kill him, he's to stubborn to drop out, Kakashi is guaranteeing him at least a third of the votes, and has the backing of the Uchiha and Haruno clan."

"Sir? Does Sakura Haruno have a clan?" Juny asked, making Danzo pause in mid sip.

"I'm. Not sure about that. Look it up for me will you." She nodded and wrote herself a note on the clipboard. Just as she finished writing, a beeping came from the watch on her wrist. She looked down at it before turning it off, turning back to Danzo.

"Sure, the commercial for Choji Akamichi is supposed to play in a second."

"Hm. Put it on screen." The assistant pushed play on her remote. The wall in front of Danzo flipped around, revealing a flat screen TV. The commercial began.

It started inside a wooden Japanese hut. The room was only illuminated by six candles on the floor. The words Konohagakure No Sato appeared in gold font on the screen. Through the power of editing, the font changed to a deep black, before crumbling into pieces and reforming to read Darkness. Smoke filed the camera, obstructing the view. The smoke cleared, revealing Choji. He sat against the sliding screen door made of bamboo. He was dressed in black samurai armor with a sheathed sword in his lap. A cigarette rested in his mouth, and the moonlight from the window illuminated his face. The camera changed so that it showed the left side of his face, the moon visible from the window behind him. He removed the cigarette and released a puff of smoke.

"Darkness," He said in a low raspy voice. "Has invaded Konoha. Darkness, threatens the peace of our village." The camera changed so it looked at his hands. His hand rested on the sheathe right under the handle. His thumb flicked upwards, pushing the sword partway out of the sheathe. It went back to his face. "With my trusty Akamichi blade, I will cleanse the village of Darkness." Choji looked at the camera from the edge of his eye. "Darkness. I can't wait to watch you burn." The eyes stared into your soul. The commercial ended with a chibi Choza giving a thumbs up.

Danzo blinked. "Juny. What the hell was that?" no answer. "Juny?" He looked over at her, and nearly spilt his tea in shock. Juny had a dreamy look in her eyes, her hands folded together under her chin and thighs pressed together.

"Sweet Kami that was hot!"

Honestly, I forgot this story existed. Lol. Anyway, next chapter will give you a rundown on his politics in the village work. Until then. Ciao!


	4. Politics

**It actually took me a while to come up with this. This is how Konoha politics works. Let me explain.**

Because there aren't that many people in Konoha, a few million at most compared to the United States, I decided to make the voting occur faster than in real life, so the candidate has only three months to campaign. This is also to show your skills as a shinobi, since as the best ninja in the village, the Kage has to make split second decisions. He needs to be smart enough to get the votes in this short amount of time.

To be eligible, you need to be eighteen years old or a ninja.

Civilian votes count as one point, Genin votes count as three, Chunin count as seven, Jonin count as ten, and ANBU count as fifth teen. Congress is replaced with a council. The council is made up of important civilians, like owners of large business like the Haruno clan, if such a clan exists, the four representatives of the Daimyo, and shinobi clan heads. They have power to overpower the Hokage if he does something stupid. The exception is if it involves missions and wars with other villages, in that case the Hokage overpowers the council. The council can overpower him on several conditions.

If six out of the eight clan heads, backed by five of fifthteen civilian council, they can overpower a Hokage ruling. All eight clan heads can do it. And if two thirds of the council, three of which have to be clan heads, they can overpower them.

There is also a higher power council that is higher than the council and Hokage. It is the ANBU council. Although they are the Hokage's Cia, they have a larger purpose: the protection of the village. The head of ANBU, the ANBU Director of Domestic security, The ANBU Director of Land of Fire Country, the ANBU Director of Internal Affairs, The ANBU Director of Foreign Affairs, The ANBU Director of Village Resources, The ANBU Director Towards War Effort, The ANBU Head of Treasury, and The Jonin Head and Director of Class Rank and Rank Promotions and Advisement.

When it involves the village as a whole concerning past events (Uchiha Massacre) current events (lack of Hokage) and the future of the village (future Hokage) If necessary they can overpower the council and the Hokage, and can even remove or execute the latter, and forcefully put in a new Hokage, as long as it's for the good of the village.

There is also a kind of supreme Court, made up of Shikaku Nara, Aburame Shibi, those old guys and Danzo, the Hokage, and when he is older, the Jinchuuriki.

On another note, there is a peace and trade treaty between the Daimyo and his kingdom, and Konohamaru No Sato. They don't destroy each other, and they use and trade with each other. Although the kingdom has no Shinobi, or has its own military composed of an army of twenty thousand, armed with swords and Spears.

Coming up with this was taxing. I'll be back in a week, see you till then. Ciao!


End file.
